


Sleepover!

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Familial Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Just an excuse to write fluff really, Light Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.Logan and Roman wake up regressed, and go to Patton, to find he's baby too. So they all decide to have a sleepover! Only to be met with some unexpected guests.+++Warnings: None that I can think of, though some may be added as more chapters are written. It's mostly just a bunch of cute fluff <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some cute fluff that I started typing weeks ago and then promptly forgot about. I am having a hard time finding motivation to write, and school is about to start again for me so who knows how these next few weeks will go. I've really enjoyed writing again though, so I don't want to stop. 
> 
> ok now on to babies--

When Patton woke up to the sound of giggling, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. He sat up in his bed, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room, the only light emanating from a small nightlight. His search for the source of the sound was not aided by the fact that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and when he peered over to look at his nightstand, he saw that they weren’t there. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, beginning to get an idea of what was going on. 

“Ro?” Patton mumbled out. The only response he got was more giggles, and then a sharp shushing noise from a second voice. Patton smiled a bit to himself, picking up on the playfulness that was being put down. He was regressed in seconds, which was never that hard considering he always woke up feeling little, though he usually had to suppress it whenever he had work he needed to do. However, right now, it was the middle of the night, and he was sure that his best friends were hiding somewhere in his room, so it couldn’t hurt to be little just for a little while!

The first thing he did was reach for his Froggy, something he always had to have with him when regressed. It was like a soother for the little, and was an easy way to let the others know he was feeling small. So when he picked up the stuffie and held it to his chest, he could hear a small gasp, before Roman and Logan suddenly came tumbling out of his closet, both of them a mess of entangled limbs on the floor. 

“He’s baby!” Logan said quietly, pointing at Patton as if he needed to confirm who he was talking about. He was wearing his adult pajamas and glasses, but Patton was able to tell immediately that he was regressed, if not by the childish infliction of his voice, but by the way he seemed to carry himself a bit more loosely (and the fact he had willing hid in Patton’s closet with Roman). If Patton had his own glasses on, he might have noticed the tear streaks that were still adorned on the boy’s face and wondered if that was the reason why he was feeling little. Roman’s head shot up to confirm what Logan had said before the two began the effort of untangling their bodies and moving to stand up.

“No baby!” Patton whined, but couldn’t help the giggles that escaped him as he watched Roman help Logan. Patton knew Roman had gone to bed regressed, considering he had been the one to tuck him in hours ago. He was still wearing the Beauty and the Beast onesie Patton had put him in, and his pacifier hung from a clip connected to the outfit, though Patton could guess that he was probably a bit too old to use it at his current regressed state, he was always a bit more active when older, and much more subdued when younger. 

“Uh huh, baby!” Roman said back, making Patton physically pout, jutting out his bottom lip, though it didn’t last long when he finally got a (very blurry) look at Roman, and could vaguely make out the shape of glasses sitting on the other’s face. He gasped and pointed towards Roman.

“My glasses!” He accused, though the smile he wore indicated he wasn’t upset. Roman giggled before taking them off, walking over towards Patton’s bed and handing them the other. Patton put them on his face and finally took a moment to look his friends over. Logan shuffled over to stand beside Roman. 

“Logan wanted to sleep with Papa,” Roman said, which made the boy whine and shake his head in denial. “But you’re baby! So I say we hafta have a sleepover! I’m the biggest so that’s what we hafta do.” He declared, making Patton giggled, excited at the prospect of a sleepover. 

“You’re not the biggest!” Logan whined, not because he objected to a sleepover, but because even in his regressed state he knew better than to let Roman get away with thinking he was in charge. The last time they had all regressed and Roman took charge, they had ended up with three broken plates and a small fire that immediately snapped them all out of regression in order to take care of. 

“Uh huh, you’re baby too!” Roman argued, rolling his eyes just a bit. “You came in my room crying, that makes you littler than me.” His reasoning was sound, at least in his mind anyway. But when he saw how Logan suddenly flushed and his face seemed to crumple, he immediately felt bad. 

“N-Not that you can’t cry! I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, grabbing Logan’s arm and hoping his apology would be enough. The logical side shrugged a bit, knowing that Roman hadn’t meant to be mean. Patton looked over the two, a frown on his face. 

“Why sad?” He asked the other, carefully reaching out and grabbing his friend’s free hand. Logan held it back and squeezed.

“Gotta lot on my mind, s’all.” He admitted, looking down at the bed rather than meeting Patton’s eyes. Patton nodded in understanding before he gently returned the squeeze. Whatever it was bothering Logan, they didn’t have to talk about it tonight. Tonight all they had to do was curl up together and hopefully go back to sleep. As if to illustrate that point, Patton let out a small yawn. 

“S’okay Logie,” Patton said with a soft sleepy smile. Logan smiled back just a bit, before he felt his arm being hugged. When he looked over, Roman was smiling as well. 

“Sleepover?” Roman asked, hopeful that Logan wouldn’t object any further. He was quite tired himself, though he wouldn’t admit it unless forced to. Logan nodded slowly. 

Roman squealed at the conformation before starting to climb into Patton’s bed, climbing over him to get on the other side. “I call sleepin’ by Pat!” He declared, laying himself by Patton’s side. The moral side giggled, kicking his feet lightly in his excitement. 

“I wanna sleep by Pat.” Logan whined, though he would never admit to doing such a thing. Patton giggled again, feeling his face grow warm at the attention, before he began swatting at Roman. 

“Scoot!” He said, and the two scooted over in the bed to make room for Logan to crawl in on Patton’s other side. The logical side did so, tucking himself close to Patton and sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

“Nigh-Nigh?” Patton asked, laying himself back down, cuddling his froggy close. Roman nodded, about to cuddle up close to his friend and also tuck in for the night, before a though suddenly occurred to him. 

“There’s no monsters under your bed, right Pat?” He asked, sitting up and wringing the blanket in his hands. Roman wouldn’t admit to being afraid of monsters, because he wasn’t!! But he still needed to know...to protect the others if they needed it!!

“Um, I dunno…” Patton said, now very unsure. He’d never seen a monster under there before, but he also had never thought to ask either. He now sat up too, looking at Logan expectantly, as if he would know the state of their current Monster Conundrum. 

“Monsters aren’t real.” Logan said, with a matter-of-fact hum at the end of his sentence, sitting up with his friends. They both look slightly relieved. 

“Are you suuuuuure ‘bout that?” A voice came from under the bed. 

And they all started screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies all have a nice sleepover <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe babie time 
> 
> also Virgil taking care of all his friends owns my whole heart so much <3 <3 
> 
> if i made a mistake or something, let me know!! i am very bad at back and forth dialogue but hopefully it is still good

There was a loud cackling that came from under the bed that did nothing to ease the state of the regressors, who were now all huddled very close and hugging each other. It was enough of a fright that Logan almost managed to pull himself out of headspace to deal with whatever, or whoever, was under Patton’s bed. Patton’s door suddenly swung open, which resulted in more screaming from the littles, as well as the voice under the bed. 

“Remus!!” The voice in the door yelled, and it only took a second for everyone to realize that it was Virgil. The voice under the bed screamed at the warning, and was soon scrambling out from under the bed. 

“Jan made me do it!” Remus defended, crawling out from under the bed, quietly followed by a guilty faced Janus. As the three on top of the bed tried to catch their breaths and take in what was happening, Virgil marched further into the room. 

“Why are you two doing out of bed?” Virgil asked, his gaze switching from looking up at Remus, to down at Janus. He spared one look at the three still huddled together, before his expression suddenly softened. In his haste to chastise the two brats, he’d not paid attention to the state the others were in. Apparently, everyone was regressed, including himself, but he was in his teen headspace. And thank goodness for that, because at least it meant there was someone awake who would be big enough to take care of this. 

“Jan heard a big loud thud in here! And said we gotta check on ‘em.” Remus explained, looking towards Janus for him to confirm the story. Janus nodded slightly, shifting closer to Remus to hide his embarrassment. 

“From under the bed?” Virgil asked, unable to hide the annoyance from his voice. Remus nodded. 

“Yeah! We had to be sneaky, like spies!” His voice was much too loud for this late of night, and it made Virgil suspect that maybe he’d never gone to sleep at all. Remus was usually pretty tolerable first thing after waking up. Janus was a whole other story. He really did look like he’d been woken up suddenly with his tousled hair and still sleepy eyes. He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face, trying to calm down. Most of his frustration had been caused by the anxiety of hearing his friends scream anyways. Now that he knew they were safe, he was able to recollect himself. 

“Mean!” Patton suddenly spoke up, making everyone turn their attention onto him. His face was covered in tears, but his eyes focused on Remus, narrowed just a bit. Roman hugged Patton gently in hopes of calming him down. Virgil watched as Patton’s words had a clear affect on the two littles standing before him. Janus’s eyes grew a bit more awake, while Remus’s face seemed to crumple. 

“Was a joke, Patty! I’m not mean!” Remus had meant to scare them, but not in a mean way! Janus had thought it was funny, so why was Patton so upset? Remus moved towards the bed. “Take it back! No mean!” He whined, lightly hitting his hands against the bed. Patton, in response, stuck his tongue out. 

“Hey hey, it’s too late to be bickering.” Virgil spoke up, sensing that if he didn’t step in now, all the regressors would start fighting. “Remus, you need to say sorry for scaring them. Janus you too, since you were apart of this.” Janus let out a small huff before moving to stand next to Remus. 

“We’re sorry.” Remus said, not really feeling sorry, but not wanting Patton to think he was mean. He was a good boy! He had thought he was being playful. He wasn’t sure why they didn’t get that, but he’d rather apologize and have them like him than to be stubborn about it. Janus nodded in agreement at the apology, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t crossing any fingers. 

“‘pology a’ccepted.” Logan mumbled out. He wasn’t all that upset with the two Dark sides, he was more embarrassed that he’d screamed as much as he had. Roman was feeling similarly. But he had gotten so scared he’d regressed even younger, feeling much more like a tiny three year old than his earlier seven. He nodded his head in agreement with Logan’s apology. 

“No mons’ers down there?” Roman asked in a small voice. Remus shook his head. 

“No! ‘Less you count me and Jay.” He said, wiggling his fingers a bit, making Roman giggle. Janus whined at the implications though. 

“Oops. sorry. You’re not a monster.” Remus quickly added, hugging Janus’s arm. The deceitful side huffed in annoyance, but accepted the apology. 

“Do you forgive them, Pat?” Virgil spoke up, noticing Patton still hadn’t said anything. Patton was still hugging his frog close to his chest, though he’d managed to get his crying down to soft sniffles. Patton gave Remus another look. Remus looked back at him, trying to give him a toothy grin in hopes of helping Patton to forgive him. Patton wiped the remaining tears off his face with his fist, before slowly nodding. 

“Uhuh, Buh don’ do it ‘gain.” The two dark sides nodded carefully, Janus even extending his hand out to Patton and offering his pinky. Patton offered the gesture back, securing the promise. Virgil sighed in relief, glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with a grumpy baby Patton and a whiny Remus. That was perhaps the worst combo of littles one could be stuck with. 

“Good. Now, you two need to get your butts in bed.” Virgil said, gesturing at the two standing. “And you guys should go to sleep too.” He added, looking over at the three in the bed. They all seemed to share a look, one that Virgil could not seem to decipher. 

“Sleepover?” Roman asked quietly, looking over at Virgil. Remus’s eyes grew wide at the suggestion. He looked down at Janus, as if to confirm what he had heard was true, but he was in a state of shock as well. 

“You want them to stay?” Virgil asked, also a bit surprised too. 

“And you,” Logan quickly added, pointing at Virgil. Virgil had to fight the urge to both groan at how cheesy it was and coo because it was so precious. 

“Can you snot breaths behave?” Virgil asked Janus and Remus, the pet name said with love but the sentiment serious. If Remus was in too much of a rambunctious mood, he probably should be separated from the others. Only because it was bedtime though. During the day no one had a problem leaving Remus with the others. 

“I am the bestest at behaving!” Remus responded, though the validity of that statement had yet to be foreseen by anyone. Janus hesitated with his answer. He carefully tugged on Remus’s sleeve to get his attention. The duke bent down so Janus could whisper something in his ear. 

“Ooooh. Jay says he wants’ta put his little clothes on first, then do sleepover.” Remus explained. Virgil nodded in understanding. 

“Alright, I’ll help Janus change, can I trust you to stay with them?” 

Remus responded yes, the three in the bed all responded with giggly no’s. Virgil rolled his eyes playfully before escorting Janus out of the room to get him in some more comfortable clothes. 

“We should pull a prank on them for when they come back!” Remus said, turning towards the others. However, he ended the sentence on a yawn that betrayed his true nature. He was exhausted. But he didn’t want to sleep. 

“Noooo, no pranks.” Patton whined, he was already laying back down on the bed, ready to go back to sleep. “You’re sleepy.” He pointed out, making Remus pout. 

“No…” Again, his body betrayed him as he let out another yawn. 

“Why no wanna sleep, Bubby?” Roman asked, leaning overtop Patton, practically laying on him. Roman was pretty tired himself, and now that he was assured there were no monsters, he was ready to slip back to sleep as well. Remus shrugged his response, before shuffling on his feet a bit. 

“My thoughts are loud and stupid, can’t make ‘em turn off.” He explained, which immediately piqued Logan’s interests. That was pretty similar to why he hadn’t been able to go to sleep either, and was why he wanted to be with Patton and Roman in the first place. 

“S’okay Rem.” Logan said, adopting the same comfort that Patton had used on him earlier. He reached out his hand and took the duke’s own, giving it a small squeeze. Remus didn’t really know what to make of the gesture. But he smiled, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and nodded. Despite not understanding why Logan did that, it had the desired affect, settling Remus enough. 

Until Virgil came back in the door, a onesie clad Janus piggybacking on his back. 

“I wanna ride on Virgil tooooo.” The little whined. Virgil simply rolled his eyes as he carried Janus into the room. 

“We can do rides tomorrow, now it’s sleep time, booger brain.” He teased. He walked towards the bed and set Janus on it. He fell with a short giggle.

“Me too?” Roman piped up, still laying over Patton’s body. Virgil sighed in defeat. If he was bigger tomorrow, he was gonna be stuck giving piggyback rides to everyone in the mindscape. 

“We’ll see how my back is feeling tomorrow.” Virgil assured everyone. “Right now, it’s bed time. Everyone scooch and make room.” He said, gesturing his hands. Roman made quick work of moving towards the edge of the bed, which was suddenly a bit further away than it had been a few moments ago. Perk of living in a magic brain that knows exactly how to accommodate them, he supposed. Patton needed a bit of encouragement to move over, considering he had made himself very comfortable. He eventually complied and rolled his way over to Roman, only stopping when he was cuddled right into his chest. Logan followed suit, scooting over until he was right beside Patton. He then looked at Remus, expectantly. 

Remus didn’t hesitate to crawl into Patton’s bed, but did hesitate on how close he was allowed to be to Logan. He nervously chewed on his fingers. 

“Cuddle?” He whispered, hoping he was quiet enough so only Logan heard. Logan took a moment to think, before nodding slightly. 

‘’’Kay,” Was all Logan said, but it was worth it. Remus squealed just a bit before he was suddenly diving next to the space near Logan and hugging him tightly. 

“Does anyone need anything before we settle down? I’m not getting up again after I get in bed.” Virgil stated as he tucked Janus in next to Remus, who looked positively unhappy about not having anyone to cuddle with while Virgil did his boring ‘taking care of everyone’ thing. 

Roman shook his head no as he settled next to Patton. He took the pacifier that was still hanging from its clip and popped it in his mouth. Upon seeing thing, Patton spoke up.

“Paci, p’ease?” He asked, pointing towards his dresser. Virgil nodded and went over to the dresser, opening the top drawer and finding a bunch of Patton’s little gear. He pulled out a pacifier and approached Roman’s side of the bed. 

“Here ya go, cookie crumb.” Virgil said, popping it in the little’s mouth and removing Patton’s glasses. The moral side squealed and blushed a bit at the nickname, before he settled back down into his pillow, already closing his eyes. 

Logan had shaken his head about needing anything. He closed his eyes and began to suck his thumb. Remus helped take Logan’s glasses off and threw them towards the counter. Virgil shot him a disapproving stare that only made Remus laugh. 

“You are this close to getting a timeout tomorrow.” Virgil said, holding up his fingers. 

“Virgie, your fingers are touching.” Remus said, his eyes wide. 

“Exactly, now go to sleep,” Remus pouted, but settled next to Logan. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was just glad he finally felt safe enough to try and sleep. 

When Virgil returned to the other side of the bed, Janus was making grabby hands at him, whining pitiful until Virgil finally crawled into bed and pulled the baby into a deep hug. 

“Gosh, so needy.” Virgil teased, before cuddling down into Patton’s soft bed, pressing a small kiss to Janus’s forehead. 

“Goodnight everyone.” Virgil said, earning him an arrangement of different ‘goodnights’ in return. He chuckled softly to himself, before closing his eyes, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
